The History of Nefleign
by Hyper Chef
Summary: I don't own anything but the general idea. And Nefleign. Rated PG-13 for some bad language and dead people.
1. Meeting the Prince

The History of Nefleign

The young girl was sleeping peacefully. Very strange for a Saiyan baby. Plenthor looked at the quiet child, then looked to the other babies who gave him quite a headache. 'I think we should give this one a calm name, Malaka.'

'That may or may not be a good idea, Plenthor.' He said, looking away from the computer. 'I mean she may try to kill us all when she grows up. All of these kids are probably going to end up dead.' The lizard-like creature gestured around the room. 'Have you checked the kid's power level lately? It's huge. Completely above average.'

'So be it. But for now lets just assume she'll follow rules. What will she be called?'

'Fine, how about Nefleign?'

'The calmest star in the galaxy? Excellent idea Malaka. Nefleign it is.'

'I just hope we won't have to fear the name.'

6 years later…

'Nefleign! Do your chores already!' Plenthor looked at the girl, who was currently lounging around doing nothing.

'I don't wanna! Invader Zim is on!' Nefleign looked at the TV, which was showing a little dog-thing saying doom over and over again to an annoying little tune.

'At least go train with Kylara. You want to be strong… don't you?'

'Why bother to train when I already know I can kill anyone in this old dump. Especially that itty-bitty infant, despite the fact that she trains 24/6 and 1/2'

Plenthor sighs, knowing she's right. He watches her get up during a commercial break to get something to eat, and then sit back down with some sort of food that came out of the fridge. He left the room to the front area just as a man walked into the door. He was tall, wearing a royal saiyan uniform, and a bronze cape. Anyone could tell by the first glance that he was one of the strongest people on the planet. He spoke, his deep voice loud and semi-pleasant.

'Plenthor. I wish to have a new recruit for my son's training crew. I trust you have some soldiers?'

'King Vegeta! Yes, I have two. But that's it. I'll go get one of them. Nefleign!' Plenthor yelled for the disobeying girl. Only calling her because he knew she was stronger at the time and REALLY wanted to get rid of her. She was just too much trouble for an old guy like him. In fact, he considered quitting a few times because he was just getting too old to take care of her.

'Her? Nefleign? Ugh. A girl named after the calmest star.'

'What do you want? I told you, I'm busy. Can this wait another six hours?'

King Vegeta raised an eyebrow, 'Of course, she COULD be useful after all.' He smirked.

'No! Stop eating and come here NOW! You're going to leave here with someone.' 

In the other room, Nefleign almost jumped for joy and ran to the door. But then she decided she wouldn't give Plenthor the pleasure of knowing that he annoyed the hell out of her. So she crossed her arms and SLOWELY walked to the door.

The King and Plenthor waited patiently as the grumbling girl finally reached them. The fur on her tail was sticking partially up, showing she was angry. 'Oh, a big bad Saiyan man. How utterly unimpressive.'

'Nefleign! Don't speak about King Vegeta in that manner.' She just rolled her eyes at him.

'It'll be fine Plenthor. She'll be regretting that in her time. Come, girl.' He snickered at Nefleign's disobedient face, turned, and left the building. Nefleign stomped after making foot imprints in the ground about an inch deep.

Plenthor sighs, 'That kid'll be dead before the week is over.'

King Vegeta opened the door to the training hall and automatically expected the young Saiyan behind him to walk through. She just glared down the hall as if she wanted nothing to do with it. Getting tired of waiting he just shoved her through and said, 'Go down to the fifth door and meet my son, girl, you'll be starting as soon as you two know each other.'

She gave him a short glare and looked down the hall. 'Stop calling me "girl". My _name_ is Nefleign. I mean it.' She walked down the hall not giving the King another regard. 

He smirks, 'Yep, she'll get along with him well.' He closed the door and left to take care of whatever Kingly Saiyan business King saiyans have to take care of.

Nefleign walked down the hall, not know how to count, looking for the first room that wasn't empty. She didn't know why she was listening to this guy. She never really liked the sound of listening anyway. But she decided that she wanted to know this other kid after all. He sounded like a real special know-it-all. Also, she wondered what she was going to start. Hopefully fighting. She couldn't stand training endlessly alone. She wanted to kick someone's butt. But that old coot called Plenthor wouldn't allow her into tournaments. She peeked inside one door and witnessed this young boy, about fourteen, with spiky hair, fighting these imp-like things. There were six. As she watched, all six of them pounced at the boy. But he was so fast that he dodged them easily without trying. Once again surrounded by the imps he let loose enough energy that knocked them into the wall. As an ending attack he destroyed them one at a time with a small energy beam. Watching him made her a little angry, 'Yep, since he looks practically just like that man, it seems that he is just some battle know-it-all and can only fights imp-things and nothing real-like. He should know that those weren't real. I should talk to him about it.' She watched the boy take a towel from the wall and wipe off the few beads of sweat that had formed on his forehead. Tired of waiting she called out, 'Hey you! Towel-boy! Yeah, I'm talking to you. Look at me. Heellloooo? By the door you half-witted idiot.' He growled at her but refused to look at her. 'Hey! I wasn't sent here to be ignored, I was sent here to get introduced, God knows why, to you and you'd better know my name by the time I come over to you or you'll be in real trouble. It's Nefleign. I'm coming in!' She did as she said and stomped right up behind him. Still ignoring her he put the towel back and turned to leave the room. She was right in front of him giving a glare as bad, if not worse, than his father's. He jumped back, startled. 'I warned you. Now if you can say my name right now I'll refrain from kicking your lousy half-witted saiyan **s right through that door and into the gutter where you belong!' She had some guts.

'How dare you talk to the Prince like that. I shouldn't even be talking to you. And it isn't like you could even touch me so I don't need to know your name anyhow. Now if you were sent here by my father like you said you should at least have an ounce of manners in you. Only if you tell my politely and stop trying to insult my honor and pride than I will be on even terms with yo..' He couldn't even finish. Next thing he knew was that he was hoisted into the air by the small six-year-old and was dangling three inches off the ground. She glared at him again.

'Don't mess with me, I'm not in the mood!'

Decided that he didn't want to waste valuable training time he glared back and muttered her name, just so he could get down. Brushing himself off he actually looked at her for the first time. She looked like a fair opponent. She even wore a male saiyan training uniform. Her black hair resembled his in a way but was more spread out and with the exception of a few stray bangs. Her tail hinted at possible power. 'My name's Vegeta. Don't forget it. If you don't, I won't forget yours and we can be on even terms. Got it?'

'I don't make promises.' She frowned and brushed herself off. 'Lets just starts what we have to start and get it over with.

'Okay then. I'm going to be stuck with you until I die so be nice. I'm supposed to boss you around, not the other way, remember?'

'Whatever.'

Vegeta smirked, she's gonna be difficult. 


	2. The Egg

Nefleign got up from the hole in the wall and wiped off the blood that ran from her split lip. She glared at her opponent, the over-confident smart-**s, Vegeta. Standing up she straightened the bandana wrapped around her head and the bands on her wrists. Getting angrier with her partner ever passing second because that was the umpteenth time he has knocked her aside since they met. Of course, it has been several months, almost a year but she didn't care. She clenched her teeth and threw another smart comment at Vegeta, 'Bring it on, Towel-Boy,' She used her pet name that she gave him the first time she addressed him. 'Is that all you got?'

'No you little brat, now stop calling me that before you force me to hurt you worse than last time!' Vegeta threw back. Nefleign didn't doubt his threat in fact she enjoyed it. She knew she got stronger every time she was beaten. This time however, he only succeeded in giving her a split lip. She still hated the fact that he never broke a sweat in these sessions though.

'You couldn't hurt me like that again even if you tried, Towel-Boy. You can only scratch my mouth. Obviously your not strong enough to defeat me!' she mentally smacked herself at that insult she just threw out. Her eyes slightly went wide as Vegeta twitched. Nefleign braced herself for the oncoming storm. She wouldn't apologize, or show any sign of weakness, but she shouldn't have said that either. Even she has her limits, and by the looks of it, she just crossed over the line.

'Never!' Vegeta flew at her and punched her across the face. 'Ever!' Nefleign also suffered three blows to the stomach and two more to the head. 'Say that!' Vegeta kicked her once more, flew back, and pulled his hands together over his head. 'AGAIN! Big Bang ATTACK!' Nefleign cross her arms in front of her and screamed as the energy crashed into her and smashed her through the wall. As the attack faded, Nefleign fell to the floor, her tail limp, and Vegeta's look turned from glare to grimace after he realized that he could have just killed his 6-7 year old partner. After all the insults that he has taken, he somehow found a liking to this girl. Vegeta shook the thoughts out of his head and ran over to Nefleign. Not really knowing what to do he picked her up and supported her head against his chest. He quietly spoke, so as not to hurt her further. 'Nefleign? Can you hear me? Please, look at me. Show some sign that you're not dead. Nefleign!' He closed his eyes when he felt an urge to do something he never would have done before: cry. He resisted it with all his power. But stopped as soon as he heard a slight groan. He looked down at the small girl. Her eyes were slightly open and she had that stupid playful smile on her face. Carefully she spoke, every word a strain on her energy.

'Th…anks. I dese…rved…that.' Her smile was wiped off her face and she trembled as another wave of pain overcame her. Vegeta grimaced again.

'Don't speak. Just rest okay. You WILL live or I will kill myself just to torture you!' Nefleign smiled at the hollow threat. Ever since their first meeting, Vegeta had been throwing jokes at her without even noticing it. Vegeta looked around, noticing the paramedic aliens that had run in to check out the problem. He glared at them after noticing Nefleign slipped into unconsciousness. 'What are you standing there for? She's hurt. Get her to a rejuvenation chamber now!' He listened to a chorus of 'Yes sirs' while the aliens carefully took Nefleign away from him and carried her to the recovery room. He found himself almost reluctant to let her go and grabbed a towel from the wall thing. Unable to stop thinking about what he did he retired to his room. He lay down and stared at the ceiling, his facial features etched in a worried frown. He sighed, 'I guess I'll have to apologize to her tomorrow.' He thinks about that for a second before adding, 'Of course I won't directly say it, I'll just let her have the first hit.' He smiled slightly and drifted off into sleep.

Nefleign slowly walked back to the palace. After spending several hours in the rejuvenation chamber, with Plenthor refusing to let her out, she was really angry. She began to kick stones with every other step. Sometimes she had to duck around the corner when they hit somebody. Deciding she didn't want to go back right now, and that she needed a little walk under the half moon, she turned to a different course that led past the place that she knew as home before Vegeta's stuck-up father took her in. She fixed the bandana on her head. Just because it was stained with her own blood doesn't mean she needed to throw it away. It just reminded her of her mistake. She put her hands into the pockets of her loose clothing and spaced out a bit to think about her fight. That attack Vegeta used was pretty impressive. She wanted to learn it. 'I bet I can execute a more powerful version than he did.' She said out loud. All of a sudden she hit something that felt strangely like a clothed rock and fell down to a sitting position on the ground. Looking around she realized she walked way past her old home and into a bad part of the city. A part that she wanted to venture into ever since Plenthor told her not to. It was the place that led to the HFIL (Home For Infinite Losers) (Yes, it would seem Saiyans can go there too.) gate. She finally looked up after her inspection of the ally. She was staring right into the eyes of this big beefy saiyan that looked angrier than she was just a few minutes ago. Nefleign stared him in the eyes, 'What are you looking at you whale?'

'Are you talkin' ta me, Pipsqueak?'

'No, I was talking to the itty-bitty dude behind you; of course I was talking to you, Free Willy. You're the one that's taking up my whole line of vision with all that blubber. Where'd you get it? You're momma?' She smirked as the guys face turned red with anger.

'I don't know my momma but you'd better run back ta yours before I turn you into ground beef. What do you say about that huh?'

'I'd say you had a stick up your butt and it isn't far enough up there yet to poke some sense into your brain. Now shove it and get out of my way before I stick you in a cage bigger than the one they have for King Kong. Oh wait; I don't think you'd fit in that one either.' She stood up and easily shoved the guy out of the way with one hand while brushing herself off with the other. She resumed walking down the alley when her shoulder was caught by one muscled hand. She was forced around and shoved to the floor in one swift movement. Before she could move a giant fist cracked into the side of her head. She didn't even blink. 'Oooo,' She taunted. 'Moby Dick hit me with his flipper. I'm so scared. I hope he doesn't hit me again, I'd probably die from laughing so hard!' She sniggered to send out her point. The guy hit her three more times and Nefleign, true to her promise, started laughing so hard she almost couldn't breath. Getting tired of fooling with the guy she grabbed his shoulders, looked him straight in the eye and said, 'This is what happens when you mess with the prince's partner.' She punched him so hard that all conscience left him. Anyone who walked into the ally after that would only see the toughest street thug ever lying in the middle of the path, with a hole clear through his head. Nefleign walked away after wiping her hand on the guy's armor. She turned a corner, about 15 minutes after the fight, and came face to face with the black gate. She gasped as she looked upon to doorway to the HFIL. Nefleign looked around, figuring she must have passed a dozen guards or so without knowing it. She smirked, wondering how much better, or maybe worse, she would be off if she jumped through the gate. She could cause soooo much trouble. Then she sighed. 'I don't want to worry Vegeta too much. I kinda want to torture him about that look he gave me before I lost consciousness. It was so funny. Too bad I couldn't laugh then. Oh well, I'll force him to give me the first hit next time we fight. Or will he give it willingly?' She smiled at this realization and turned around, catching a spark of something purple-black in the shadows. She walked over and picked it up, recognizing the smooth surface and round shape to be the texture of an egg. 'Pretty weird egg. I wonder what kind it is. Maybe I can eat it for breakfast. Heh nah. I know, I'll show it to Vegeta!' She spun on her heels with the egg carefully wrapped in her jacket and ran all the way to the palace, hopping over the dead body of "Free Willy". She quietly ran to Vegeta's room and flung the door open, her instincts somehow telling her it was a "decent", yet not wise, decision. She looked at Vegeta sprawled on top of his blankets, and still in his clothes, for a second before running and hopping onto his stomach. His left shoulder jerked slightly and she moved an inch to the right just as his left hand shot up in a punch to her head. It missed because she moved, (duh) and she laughed. 'Vegeta, you idiot, it's me. Wake up! I need to show you something!' She bounced a few times, dodging a few more punches, before Vegeta finally opened his eyes. 

'Go away woman, I'm trying to sleep! Oh, Nefleign. It's you.' Vegeta barely managed to keep the relief out of his voice. Nefleign slid off of his stomach and onto the edge of the bed. He sat up. 'Now what is it?'

'I found something!' She carefully set her jacket onto the bed and unfolded it to reveal the black egg with purple spots. 'Isn't it cool? Vegeta? Hello? Hey! Towel-Boy!' She looked at Vegeta who was staring at the egg in total surprise. With closer inspection Nefleign could see the egg reflecting from Vegeta's pupils (but we can go into that another time). Vegeta looked at her.

'Nefleign, that's a dragon egg. A real, honest to goodness dragon egg. I don't really know what kind it is but still, it's a dragon egg!'

Nefleign narrowed her eyes. 'So you've said at least million times.'

"Nefleign, this is amazing. If you want to keep it though, you're going to have to hatch it in secret. Father wouldn't like it one bit.'

'Who cares?'

''Kay, but answer me this: Why do you have blood on your hand?'

'Free Willy tried to kill me with his blow hole.' Nefleign rewrapped the egg and walked to the door with it. She look back and smirked at Vegeta's confused and bewildered gaze. 'Night.' She closed the door and walked to her room so she could fall asleep too. Vegeta just sat there staring at the door long after she left until he unknowingly fell asleep from not moving in a long time.


	3. Training

Nefleign stretched, feeling stronger than the day before, and pulled on her training suit. Then she put her egg under the pillow and heated blanket. Looking around to make sure all was set she left her room and ran to the training hall. Once she got in she looked around, seeing that she was the only one there she launched into a warm-up she learned from watching Vegeta do it so much. But she added her own little (major) touches here and there to make it more unique. Unknown to her, King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta, and a little girl that resembled the two men were watching. 'Son, why don't you go and battle? She needs to be taught another lesson about fighting. I don't approve of her warm-up.'

'You don't approve much of anything father. It's her own version of mine. It seems she look up to me like a brother. It's… comforting in an unusual sort of way.' Vegeta looked down at the girl who started to angrily tug at his cape.

'But you're my brother Aniki! Don't let her steal you away from me!'

'Palindor, leave me alone. She's not going to steal me. I will be going now.' He turned around and left the room. Minutes later he entered the training hall and started up his own warm-up while Nefleign stretched at the side. Palindor edged closer to the window as she watched the battle start. Her eyes widened.

'Daddy, look!' She pointed at Vegeta who let Nefleign hit him first before hitting her back. 'He never did that with me!' She started to cry.

'Listen to me Palindor, he badly injured Nefleign so instead of apologizing, he let her bruise him first. It's how he kept his honor.'

'I don't like her at all! She DID bruise Aniki.'

'Oh well. It happens." He held back a slight annoyance at the girl. "Now go play with those other kids. Go play those training games I always catch you doing.'

'Okay!' She runs off.

The King looks back at the screen and watches as Nefleign lands more hits than necessary. 'What's wrong with you today Vegeta?'

Nefleign smiled as she easily landed another hit, the purple bruise coming shortly into view on his shoulder. She helps him back to his feet and looks at him. 'If you are truly sorry for yesterday Vegeta,' She smirked as Vegeta visibly braced himself. 'Then teach me the Big Bang.' Her smirk grew twice as big when Vegeta nearly fell with surprise.

'Do…w…wh…at?' He stared at her in disbelief. 

'Teach me the Big Bang and I'll let you off the hook. Unless you _want _me to torture you the rest of your life…'

'All right all right. I'll teach you the Big Bang.' Vegeta growled. He hated being so helpless. 'But you might not get it anyway, it takes up a lot of energy. You might not have enough. But I'll try. Okay, come over here.' He walked over to the middle of the floor and began to teach her the impossible. He completed a Big Bang at the wall to show her how. 'You try.'

'Okay. Like this?' She walked over to him, looked at the wall and executed the Big Bang with little effort. 'Or did I do it wrong? I could try again.' She turned to see Vegeta gaping at her. 'What is it?'

Vegeta stared. 'You learn quickly.' He managed to mumble.

She shrugged, 'Practice.' Their training went on till night, and the next month or so was dedicated to teaching Nefleign the basic attacks and the more powerful ones. Of course, she mastered them too quickly for Vegeta's liking, but he'll get over it. Then, one day after training:

'You stubborn little, I ought to teach you a lesson.' Vegeta walked out of the training hall supporting a burn on his whole entire arm followed by Nefleign who was furiously shaking her hands, which were smoking. She blew on them.

'You DID teach me SEVERAL lessons! Besides, it's not my fault. I'm the one who threw the attack and it hurt ME!! That's bad you know. What'd I do anyway?'

'I don't know. Probably some rare attack. Whatever it was, I'm surprised it didn't blow up the hall. Huh? Father?!' Vegeta looked at the King who was walking toward them with a smirk on his face.

'Well done Nefleign. You are the first trainee that has ever done that attack. Of course it wasn't at full power because you didn't yell out its name, but still. That was amazing.'

'Whatever it was, I can't do it again. What WAS it called anyway?'

'Solar Beam. The attack's twin is the Lunar Beam. Only two saiyans have even been able to accomplish both moves. Legendary Super Saiyans from long ago. Anyways, I would like to give you something for your hard work.' He pulls out something from behind his back. Actually, two things. A saiyan uniform and,

'An invitation to the tournament next month?!'

'Yep, this will instantly make you qualified. And you might want to wear this.' He gives her the uniform.

'Thank you.' Vegeta looked jealously at the uniform. The King laughed.

'Yours is in your room, Son.'

'Okay! Cool!'

'I expect you to be there Nefleign. Train hard.' He walked away without another word. Nefleign stared at the pass. 

'Wow… Do you get these Vegeta?'

'I don't fight. I just watch.'

'Oh, okay. You know I'll kick you're lousy saiyan butt anyway.' Laughing she ran off toward her room with an angered Vegeta chasing after her.


	4. Tournament

A month afterward, filled with training and growing excitement. Nefleign and Vegeta walked into the battle dome thing and walked to the locker room door. The guys at the front desk easily let them in because of the pass _and _royalty. Vegeta grabbed Nefleign's arm and she looked at him. He fixed his stern eyes onto hers. 'Nefleign, I will see you fight. Promise me you won't use any special energy attacks.'

'But…'

'_Promise_ me!' Nefleign sighed.

'All right, I promise. You know you just took the fun out of it.'

'So? Your point is? I'll catch you later.' He slightly waved to her as he ran to his own seat. She could only stare at him before getting changed and out into the arena. The line-up was so: Nefleign versus Shiilah; Butch verses Hans; Grag versus Chip; and Aurora versus Kylara.

Nefleign stepped up to the arena. From the other side came out a woman around twenty. Her dark purple-colored hair fell down her back, and her teal-green eyes looked as if they were searching deep inside Nefleign, as if digging through her secrets. It spooked her. For reassurance she looked through the crowd until she found Vegeta. He smirked at her; somehow she knew that he was telling her she'd be fine. She glared at Shiilah and listened to the referee call out the rules, which didn't take very long assuming there were any, and started the battle. Shiilah walked slowly toward the small girl. She smirked and grabbed the front of Nefleign's armor and lifted her up. 'All right you brat. This is it for you. Once I defeat you and win this tournament, Prince Vegeta-sama will make me his partner for sure! He's not going to like you anymore if you lose!' She pulled her fist back preparing to knock the seven-year old girl into the next life when she was suddenly kicked in the gut. It not only shocked her, it hurt. Nefleign landed and swiftly knocked Shiilah off of her feet.

'Vegeta-san taught me to never boast during a battle because if you do it means you sign your own funeral papers!' She was instantly on top of Shiilah beating her until the older woman fainted from the extreme pain. She stood up and wiped the blood from her hands, none of it her own. She took account of the saiyans applause, which she had just now started to notice despite the fact that they have been cheering ever since the battle started. She looked at Vegeta who was smirking at her proudly and then walked off the arena so she could get something to eat before her next battle. She didn't watch the next two battles, but between the announcer and the audience she gathered that the winners were Butch and Chip. It wasn't too hard to figure out who was who between the two. Butch was a man about the same size as the man she killed just a month or two ago. He had a giant ego and didn't like the idea of fighting against a female child in his next match. She could tell this just by the way he looked at her. Chip was not too much smaller, his ego wasn't as big and you could tell they were best friends who were planning on fighting each other. Nefleign finished her meal and stood up, silently promising Vegeta that she would never let that happen and stepped out of the building to watch the last two quarter-finalists fight. 

The young girl named Kylara calmly waited until Aurora attacked before jumping over her head and kicking her back. Aurora quickly regained her footing, trained in speed, and spun, punching the air where Kylara used to be. The girl was once again jumping over the older woman's head, this time punching the back of her skull. Everyone in the audience heard a sharp crack. Silence fell as Aurora toppled to the ground, instantly out of the battle. The audience cheered as Kylara walked from the arena. Nefleign smirked as the girl walked by staring at her. Then she spun and trotted over to a corner to prepare herself in the few minutes before her next battle. 

Butch and Chip walked over to the small girl. Butch didn't like her and was going to try to weasel his way into making her drop out. The sight of the girl made him squirm and the idea of fighting her next made him sick. He didn't like fighting opponents as weak as a female child. He leaned down and picked up the girl by her uniform. She looked at him in annoyance. 'Put me down you fat oaf.' She said.

'I don't like bein' insulted by me next kill! Ye should keep ye're mouth shut if ye know what's good fer ya.' She seemed like she was studying his face. Then she looked him straight in the eye.

'Your mouth twitches when you talk. And it's crooked when you aren't. You know, if you get that fixed, you could talk in a better fashion than the impossible-to-hear way you talk now. Then people might be able to know what you're saying. Now if you don't mind,' She glowered at him, ' I would like to be set down so I can train myself to fight you. Not that I'd need to.'

'What are ye implying imp?' 

'I meant that I really don't need to train because I can defeat both you and your friend with one arm behind my back and my feet tied together.' She continued to glare.

'Why ye rotten witch!'

Nefleign grew angry at the comment. 'Well, excuse me!' She wrenched herself out of his grasp. 'So I'm a rotten witch!?' She pulled back her fist to punch the pitiful annoyance when the bell sounded for the next match. She glared at the laughing men, pulled her fist back, and then started to the arena saying as she went, 'Oh well. Now I can kill you officially.' They only laughed harder as Butch stumbled after her, unable to walk properly due to Laughium Funnioses. A disease he has suddenly caught from listening to her "Bold Statements".

Everyone cheered as they entered the ring. Vegeta was staring at Nefleign confident in her abilities. Butch finally stopped laughing as the announcer called the start of the tournament. He flew at Nefleign, preparing to take her out with one hit. She spun to dodge the punch and flipped him off as he turned. 'I'll fight you with one arm behind my back you jerk!'

'I'd like to see ye try, pipsqueak.' He kicked at her midsection as she put her right arm behind her back but she ducked and spun. As he faced her she made another rude gesture.

Vegeta watched in amusement as Nefleign taunted the behemoth. Easily catching her strategy as if she told everyone in the arena before starting. The next few moments were a blur as she danced on the edge of the arena and he charged her. Laughing she pulled off a perfect flip over him and calmly stood behind him as he stumbled for balance. The prince watched proudly as she jumped and delivered a final blow to the neck, which caused him to be dragged off the arena by medics. All with her right hand still behind her back.

Nefleign bowed, smirked at her tutor, and stalked off after them.

Ten minutes later she was called into the arena for the last time. She walked out, caught Vegeta's eye and slightly nodded to indicate that she was ready. They called her opponent, Kylara. Out of the opposite door came the girl who was only a few years younger than Nefleign. On the arena, they faced, bowed, and got ready for battle. The announcer told them to begin. Nefleign flew at the girl, aiming a punch that was meant to knock her off. She paused amazed that it was caught. Coming back to her senses she lifted her other hand to block Kylara's punch. It went on like this for a while. Neither of them getting anywhere. Nefleign kicked, Kylara blocked. Kylara punched, Nefleign blocked. After a particularly nasty hit they both landed, almost in perfect synch. Nefleign wiped the sweat from her brow while Kylara cleared away a slightly bloody lip. Nefleign, coming up with and idea, looked over at Vegeta. 'I'm doing it, promise or no promise! So you better deal with it!'

'Fine.' Vegeta gave in. Not _much _of a challenge, he told himself, smirking, but he realized she wouldn't win without it.

                She grinned evilly at her opponent and started gathering energy. She realized Kylara was doing pretty much the same. She raised her hands above her head, letting the attack form.

 'Big!' The ball appeared in her hands. 'Bang!' It grew bigger. 'ATTACK!!' She threw the huge ball just as Kylara yelled out Lunar Beam. The two attacks collided and, after crackling against each other and erupting in an enormous blinding flash, canceled each other out. Frustrated, Nefleign called up her energy and threw another one, if smaller, that sent Kylara into the wall but surprisingly, Kylara got back up. 'Give up already Kylara!' Nefleign yelled at her as Kylara recollected herself for her last ditch effort.

'Never!' She yelled in fury. Kylara rushed Nefleign so quickly that the tired saiyan couldn't even block. After what she termed "being tossed around like a makeshift leftover-underwear tuffle doll" she angrily got to her feet and managed to push Kylara to the side. Then calling up whatever energy she had left, she released a last Big Bang that finally called the match hers. Vegeta hopped down to congratulate Nefleign on her win when Nefleign collapsed from energy loss. Vegeta looked down at her and smirked. "Yep, there's a future in her after all. Maybe she can help me destroy Frieza… heh, that would be fun." He thought. Then, ignoring the medic that came over to assist, he picked up his charge and left the stadium. As they passed the open medic room Kylara saw them and spoke, 'Con…grat…ulations Nef…leign.' Nefleign opened her eyes and looked at the young girl, clutched the front of Vegeta's shirt with her small fist, then passed out.


	5. Hatching

Several months passed after her victory and Nefleign didn't do very much but study her dragon egg. Sadly she couldn't find any information on it. She had asked everywhere and everyone said that this type of egg didn't exist. Now she was just staring at its smooth surface when a small crack appeared. Startled she fell off of her bed. After confirming in her mind what was happening she excitedly grabbed a ton of towels, wrapped the egg in them and ran for Vegeta's room. She flung the door open just as he was pulling on his shirt. 'It's hatching, Vegeta! The egg is hatching!'

'Huh?' Vegeta looked at Nefleign who was holding what looked like 50 towels. 'What are you talking about?' He watched her as she ran over to the bed and set down the towels. Locking the door he followed and kneeled next to the bed. Gasping when he saw the egg.

'It's hatching! The crack wasn't there five minutes ago.' She grinned childishly.

'Yeah yeah, of course it wasn't! And I can see perfectly well, thank you, that the egg is hatching.' Another crack appeared on the shell, then several more small ones until a piece fell off and a little snout tried to push out of the small hole. 

Vegeta, realizing just what was going to happen, shielded Nefleign as the rest of the shell literally exploded. His body jerked as two shell pieces struck his left shoulder blade and right hip, then he went rigid and gasped when another, bigger, piece lodged itself in his back. He could feel Nefleign squirm in his arms and he could also smell the blood trickling down his back. Relaxing after the shock of pain he let go of Nefleign.

                Curious the younger saiyan got up and inched around Vegeta. He heard her cry out and he heard the thud as something hit the floor behind him. Carefully he turned around to see what had happened. Nefleign had dropped to the ground and was inching back towards the wall, away from the creature in front of her. Vegeta squinted and blinked a few times to register what it was.

                It was the baby dragon.

                The lizard-like creature was a blackish color except for this one stripe heading from his snout to the tip of his tail and the circles around his eyes. Those were a dark purple. The creature yawned, stretched his tiny wings, and then looked at Nefleign. It gave out a small coo and started walking (if you could call it walking) over to Nefleign. She tried backing up into the wall but it just didn't work out. The dragon got to her and nudged her feet kawaiily. Nervous, Nefleign reached over and started patting it on the head. It cooed again and leaned into her hand. She smiled and petted it more firmly. Vegeta smiled as he watched her become friendlier with the newly hatched lizard. However he became painfully reminded of the shell and winced. Nefleign sensed the movement and looked over to him. 'Vegeta! Are you hurt?'

'Hn!' He grumbled.

She sighed. 'Hey, lizard/dragon-thing…. Erm… that's my friend (Vegeta: Hn!!) Vegeta. I want you to be nice to him too. Is that okay?' It coos and trots over to Vegeta, nudging into his hand. He looks up at his partner grumpily, and then decides to pet the thing because she looked happy. 

                Nefleign, meanwhile, stepped behind Vegeta and took hold of the shells, one by one, and yanked them out. The middle one was the hardest because it was the deepest. The prince flinched as she tugged on that one and clenched his teeth. 'Ow…'

                'Quit being such a baby Vegeta!' She laughs as he growls back at her. The dragon just coos in excitement. Also letting out a sound that could be a laugh.

                Outside the door, a boy around 17 wearing the royal emblem widens his eyes as he watched all this happen through the window of his younger brother's door. Ducking into the shadow he wondered what he should do. Coming to a conclusion he smirked and ran toward the King's quarters. Vin Ouji of the royal family, heir to his father's throne, was always the one to get Vegeta in trouble.


	6. Betrayal

"Father!" Vin rushed into the royal room where his father was just finishing a deal with an elite saiyan. "Father, you have to hear this!"

            "What is it Vin? Can't you see I'm busy?" King Vegeta was obviously irritated. And no one wanted him irritated.

            "Father, Vegeta has a _dragon _and he has the scars to prove it!"

"What? A dragon? Let me see." Angry he got off his chair and stomped after Vin who joyously led the way to Vegeta's room. Where Nefleign and the dragon already left and Vegeta had another new shirt on. King Vegeta stormed in with Vin close behind. Vegeta spun around to see who the intruder was then bowed quickly realizing it was his father.

            "To what do I owe this visit Father?"

            "You have a dragon, where is it?" 

            "I don't know what you mean, Father. But would you please come back to your senses. This isn't like you and I would never own a dragon." *But Nefleign does…* he added privately. 

            "Vin tells me you have a dragon and he has never lied. Now you…"

            "I'm not lying Father. I don't have a dragon!" *I hope Nefleign and Shinto Li are okay. * His eyes mistakenly switch to his window.

            Vin looks over to the window, notices it's open, and frowns. "They went through the window, didn't they?"

            Vegeta started to stutter, "N…n…no Vin. What m…makes y…you say t…that?" He looked completely nervous.

            Vin glared. "They did. I can tell by your tone of voice!" He walked over to the window and looked out. He saw Nefleign crawl through her own window. Turning around he glared at Vegeta, "Don't lie to me, Kid Brother! Father, they're in Nefleign's room."

            King Vegeta looked disappointed at Vegeta and walked out. Closing the door after Vin, he locked it and looked at Vegeta. "You know this is for your own good. Don't complain, brat, or it'll get worse. Got it?" He turned and walked after Vin.

            Prince Vegeta just stared shocked at the door. First Vin rats on him, ("Curse my older brother!") then his father gets mad and was going to get madder. That and he may never see Nefleign again. His eyes widen at this last thought and he instantly turned toward the window. Smirking he walks over and crawls out. "Their biggest mistake." He thought. Carefully crawling along the wall of the castle to Nefleign's room he knocks on the window. Nefleign carefully peeked through the curtain and opened the window. Shinto Li was cooing behind her as Vegeta crawled in.

            "What's up Vegeta? You usually don't crawl through my window. Something wrong?" Nefleign asked.

            "She's too young to be dragged into my family problems! But she has to get out of here!" He quietly stepped over to the door and looked out the window. Sure enough, his father and brother were walking down the hall. Vin looking like an arrogant b*****d. Vegeta turned around, "Nefleign, we have to get out of here right now. Vin knows about Shinto and is coming with father right now! We have to leave."

            Nefleign screwed up her face. "Man, Shinto doesn't know how to fly yet."

            "We do!"

            "Oh yeah."

            "Come on." Vegeta pulled her over to the window and they climbed out together. Shinto Li quickly followed. He somehow knew of the danger and was very quiet. "We have to sneak down to the ground. Father will chase our ki levels with his scouter. We must be careful. It's slick. Let's go."

            Nefleign started following him down, but being only seven she slipped on the stone and lost her handhold. Starting to fall she gasped and reached out for Vegeta, who caught her at the last moment. She looked down at the 300-yard drop and whimpered. Vegeta tightened his hold on her hand and resumed climbing. Nefleign hurriedly looked around for her friend. Shinto Li was nowhere to be seen. Nefleign grew scared; it was one thing HER life was in danger, but her friends? Beware. A coo behind her made her twist in Vegeta's grasp, nearly making HIM fall. Shinto Li, flapping his wings, which have somehow grown to a yard in length in a few minutes, was flying right behind her, inviting her to grab a hold of his paws. 

                Vegeta, above, was too busy concentrating on holding on to the wall to notice Shinto Li. He lost his footholds and couldn't keep up his handhold very long. Grunting he swung Nefleign toward a ledge as a last effort. She landed safely, but he lost his grip and fell into the darkness. Nefleign, breathing hard, cried out. Not caring if anyone caught her. She knew Vegeta wouldn't get hurt, but the thought of him getting caught was unbearable.

                "Hullo, Nefleign." Came the cheery voice from behind her. Nefleign started and thought some stranger snuck up behind her. Then she recognized the voice as the teasing leer that Vegeta used to use on her when she lost the spar. This was often.

                She narrowed her eyes and turned around. Vegeta was sitting on Shinto Li's back. The tiny dragon had actually gotten bigger. "What?"

                "Dragon's grow fast, don't they? Get on, hurry!" Nefleign quickly climbed onto the back of her friend and put her arms around Vegeta waist so she wouldn't fall down. However, there was one downside to the dragon being bigger. He could now be seen. Nefleign nearly fell off as Shinto Li was forced to dodge a blast from a guard on the ground. Vegeta's hand shot down and grabbed her wrists to keep her from letting go.

                They safely got to the ground and took off toward the rural side of the city while Shinto Li drew attention in the skies. Nefleign chanced a look behind her to see how Shinto Li was doing when she ran into something. "Oof!" She fell to the ground.

                Alekstar look at the saiyan that just ran into him. She couldn't be over seven. He wondered what was wrong. He knelt and picked her up. "What's wrong? Shouldn't you be watching where you are going?"

                "Put me down!" She yelled.

                Alekstar stared at her in amusement. "Hey, you're that girl who one the tournament a several months ago."

                Nefleign looked up at him, amazed that he actually remembered. Saiyans usually go from one winner to the next. Therefore, Nefleign's glory didn't last.

                "Yeah, you are." He set her down. "You're pretty strong for your age. What are you running from? Anything I can do to help?"

                Nefleign shook her head. "I don't think so. We're in trouble, serious trouble. We have the royal family after us."

                "We?"

                Just the a voice came from behind him, "Nefleign!" Prince Vegeta skidded to a halt around Alek and stared at him, "Oh, it's you."

                "Prince Vegeta!" He looked seriously shocked. 

                "Yeah? What of it? Come on Nefleign, we have to go." Shouts came from the palace guards a mile back. "We have to go, NOW!"

                "Right. Bye!" She called to Alek and ran back the way Vegeta came from. Alek could do nothing but sit there. A few minutes later the guards came and asked if he had seen the prince and a little girl. Alek pointed down the other road to the Suburbs. Then ran off when the guards disappeared.

                "Who was that guy, Vegeta?"

                "I caught him teasing a little girl. The one you fought actually. He's trained in speed. I've seen him fight before. Good fighter, Elite even. I think he came from a lower level family though. Like you."

                "What was his name?"

                "My name's Alekstar, Nefleign, but everyone calls me Alek."

                Vegeta and Nefleign jumped at the sound of the boy's name. He was standing next to them, casually, as if he'd been waiting for them. 

                "He must REALLY be trained in speed." Nefleign gasped.

                Alek laughed, "yeah. You won't have to worry about those dorks anymore." He jerked his head toward the palace. "They won't get here for a while. But I know a place you can stay. Come on." They followed him.

                A few minutes later they stopped, "You can stay here for now. No one ever comes here. Except me of course." He grinned and gestured over to the alleyway. Nefleign ventured in and realized with surprise where she was.


End file.
